1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to interactive training, and in particular, to methods and systems for computerized interactive skill training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional skill training techniques tend to train users in how to respond to test questions, typically by multiple choice, true/false, or written sentence completion, rather than providing adequate training on using those skills in a real-world environment. That is, interpersonal verbal responses
Further, many conventional techniques for testing skills fail to adequately evaluate users' ability to utilize their skills in a real-world environment. That is, verbal interactions.